


Next Spring

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [33]
Category: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shieldmaidenofmithrilhall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofmithrilhall/gifts).



Dorcas and Benjamin were the first to decide that they needed to build another cabin. “A ways away from here,” Benjamin said. “Where we can come to visit now and then, but where there’s a bit of elbow room for Isaac to play.”

Adam wasn’t sure what to say when he heard, but Milly took the announcement in stride. “I can’t say I blame you,” she said, stepping over the wooden toys strewn on the cabin floor so she could place a kiss on the baby’s head before kissing Dorcas’s cheek. “Nine babies in one house is a bit much.”


End file.
